A fated encounter
by kurenohikari
Summary: Laxus had just been exciled from Fairy Tail but not before Gajeel giving him a big revelation that he didn't know about dragons and dragons slayers. Let's follow Laxus as he finds his mate, tries to turn himself into a better man and beats the crap of Yuri's suitors. Continuation of 'A jealous Gajeel' and 'Levy's secret power'.
1. Meeting the Kagami siblings

P.O.V Laxus

"I really am an idiot!" i had just been expelled from Fairy Tail, so i started a journey to get stronger... and be a better man "How do i do that?! Ever since my adolescence i had been a jerk towards... practically everybody who cared about me!... Maybe with a mate?... nah that is almost impossible to happen". Just when i was leaving Mangolia Gajeel Redfox stopped me:

_-Do you really thing that you could fight me in your conditions?- i asked him before turning around._

_-I'm not here to fight Sparky- he smirked cockily "Sparky?! ", my mood now is worse than before- I'm here to talk you about something that might help you- "Help me?! Now i'm interested"- You want to change, don't you?- i nodded- The only way that someone like us could change is by meeting our mate._

_"Mate?!"- What's a mate?- i asked with my poker face and emotionless tone of voice, i didn't want him to know that i was interested in what he was saying... but when i said the word 'mate' something deep in my soul woke up._

_-You don't know much about dragons, do you?- i said no with my head- First, even though you are a second generation dragon slayer i can tell that your instincts, soul and heart are o fa dragon like us from the first generation- "Really?! I thought that i only had the powers of a dragon"- And for us dragon slayers our most precious treasure are our mates.__ Mates are dragon's or dragon slayer's companion for life, when we mate the bond we create with our couple is stronger and way more deeper than marriage. We will protect them with our life and pleased them in every way humanly and inhumanly possible. The ritual is easy... sex but when both of you reach your peak you will have to bit her between her shoulder and neck with your dragon slayer's fangs, it will leave a tattoo of the element you are. As well as it won't work if both parts aren't perfect for each other. Also, we will know who she is as soon as we meet her... she will make us reformulate everything we ever thought true. However, there is only one and she will be for the rest of our lifes that's why it's difficult to find her... almost impossible- he turned around- That's all- he said before start walking again._

_-Did you find your's?- i asked him, he said 'only way that someone like us could change'._

_-Yes, i did-his body tensed. I put myself , by reflect, in a defensive posture- And it's better for your health that you don't try to kill her with one of your lightnings a third time!- he growled before leaving me behind, shock for the first time in a decade._

_"So his mate is the bookworm, eh" i chuckled before continuing walking "What an interesting combination"._

-Ah- i sighed-Mate... eh?

-HELP!- a voice yelled... it was as a little boy's voice-HELP US PLEASE!- now i could smell his tears and blood. I turned myself into a thunder and went towards him. When i reached the place my heart almost stops, on the ground there was the most beautiful woman i ever seen... but she was covered with blood- Please Sir help my sister, i beg of you- next to her there was a little boy.

I snapped out of my trance and carried her princess style while i was telling her brother to climb on my back-Where do you live?- my voice was desperate, i never felt like this... as if she dies i do it with her... "Could it be that she is my mate?!".

I looked down at her pale face even though it was covered with sweat, dirt and blood, i still found her the most gorgeous woman i ever met... she makes my volts lose control. On that moment i knew it "She is MY mate", just when i meet her she is leaving this world "Is it Karma, Mavis?!"- We live in a cabbage over there- he pointed at his let.

I rushed over there in my thunder form, it took five minutes before i reached the place. I slammed the doors open and placed her on her bed "Or at least that was what her brother told me". I ripped her t-shirt in two, taking all my self control not to rape her on that moment, and began to clean and close her injuries. The worst of them was on her left thigh, luckily it didn't broke any bone, but it will leave mark and won't be able to walk in a while.

P.O.V Luke

-Your sister will live- the strange blonde man told me relived.

-Really?!- i exclaimed very happy "My lovely sister is alive!"-My name is Luke Kagami- i presented myself to him with a grateful smile-Thank you very much for saving Yuri-onechan's life-i bowed in signal of respect.

-So her name is Yuri- he murmured her name as if it was holly while he caressed her cheek sweetly-It suits her- he took the towel soaked in water that i brought and began cleaning all the dirt and blood from my sister's body. His look was full of adoration and love, as well as each time he touched her it was as if he touched the most precious thing ever "What's going on?". When he finished he took his t-shirt off and dressed Yuri-onechan with it, cause she was only on her underwear "Poor stranger, sis will kill him when she finds out he saw her almost nude"- Sit down Luke- he told me patting, with one hand, the chair next to his while he was grabbing my sis's hands with the other-My name is Laxus Dreyer, i'm a thunder dragon slayer- he began when i finally sat down.

-You said dragon slayer?!- i exclaimed and he nodded slowly-That explains the way you acted towards her... my big sister is your Mate!

**Next chapter: What will happen now that Laxus met his mate? What happened to Yuri and Luke? Why does Luke know about mates?**


	2. Fairy Slayers

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Luke**

\- Sit down Luke- he told me patting, with one hand, the chair next to his while he was grabbing my sis's hands with the other-My name is Laxus Dreyer, i'm a thunder dragon slayer- he began when i finally sat down.

-You said dragon slayer?!- i exclaimed and he nodded slowly-That explains the way you acted towards her... my big sister is your Mate!

_**Chapter 2:**_

**P.O.V Luke**

-H how d did yo you know th that?!- he exclaimed. His face showed a mix of surprise, astonishment, panic and embarrassment that i couldn't stop myself from laughing. His expression then turned into a glared and barked angrily- Stop laughing little brat!- i opened my eyes in shock "Why is he acting so cruel?". I was about to cry when i saw him open his eyes in fear and regret to then place me on his lap patting my head-I'm s so sorry- he whispered... it sounded as if it was difficult to him to say it but honest- It is difficult for me to be... nice with people- he confesses smiling sadly- I don't like people mocking me because it makes me feel inferior...

-But that wasn't my intention!- i added cutting him off- Friends laugh with each other. I laugh at my sister each other she dances, you should see her it as if she had ants in her pants!- i exclaimed laughing, not very long he was laughing with me- She is a horrible dancer but no matter how many times i or anybody laugh at her, she never stops dancing cause she likes to feel the music- i smiled looking at my sister- She once told me: 'Nobody could make you feel out of place or inferior if you don't let them. Just be proud of who you are and don't let what everyone else thinks get into your way'- i shed a solitary tear which was wiped away by a worried Laxus.

-I'm sorry- he murmured one more time but this time he hugged me and it sounded as if it was more easy to him to tell me that-You sister is really wise, isn't her?- his voice was full of pride and emotion.

-We are booth Wind Fairy Slayers- i told him. He broke the hug and looked at me in disbelief- To be a Fairy Slayer you have to be the child of a fairy and a human. We fairies and fairy slayers also have mates but sometimes, thanks to our curious and free attitude, fairy end up with humans that they don't like at all... as our mom did. They get pregnant and then give birth, mostly of the time the fairies leave the human world as soon as the fairy slayer is born... but our mom didn't. She stayed with us... however, our parent treat her as trash and blamed her because his children were monsters- he clenched his fists in anger but then softened holding me tight as i cried my heart out- I was only five years old when Yuri-onechan and i ran away from home so mom could return to her world to be happy once again... that was a year ago. Everything was fine until those fairy hunters discovered us, they were twenty and had the right equipment to capture us- i shivered from fear, snuggling closer to him- Yuri-onechan fought against them, killing them all- i sobbed and took a deep breath- She broke one of her golden rules, to never kill, to save me. It is my fault that she is this hurt!

-Then get stronger!-Laxus growled gazing me sternly- Get stronger so she could never be hurt again- he told me but then he softened his gaze- You are just a boy of six years old- he ruffled my hair softly- Don't blame yourself and don't worry cause i'll stay by your and her side always, after all she is my mate- he smirked... a bit cockily, but it lifted my mood!

-It's a promise?- i asked fearfully and hopefully, after all i had been hurt enough times by my own father to have my guards up.

He chuckled- It's a promise Luke- he kissed the top of my head... for a reason i knew that everything was going to be fine... i knew that i could trust him.

**P.O.V Laxus**

After crying for another few minutes Luke fell asleep so i put him in his bed and wrapped him with his sheets- Ah!- i sighed looking at his sleepy form- What is wrong with me?- since i laid eyes on Yuri i had been more talkative and kind- Maybe Gajeel was right...- i murmured- But could it be that i changed this much only in a few hours?- the only thing that i knew was that i loved that woman as well as that i would protect her, everything and everyone she loves too. I sighed one more time before returning to her side to only find her sitting up on bed with a small, grateful and "I hope" full of love smile. She looked so gorgeous that i could only stare as she gazed me from head to toes. When i finally snapped off my trance and i was able to talk, i asked her-What are you doing up?!- in a way more rudely than it was needed-You need to lay down and recover!- i scolded her while forcing her to return to her sleep. She only giggled while trying to fight me back "What a beautiful sound... it sounds as if the angels were singing"- Stop giggling and get back to bed- i told her but this time i had a smile placed on my lips and my tone was playful-Hey, why aren't you screaming and pushing me out of your house?-i asked strangely-After all you don't know me.

She only smiled gently, laying down and caressing my cheek. My breath was labored and i leaned into her touch... i never knew that i could feel so in peace- I was awake since you told my brother that you had it difficult with dealing with people- she chuckled at my surprised face "What is it with the Kagami siblings and their desire of laughing at me?!". However, this time i took it lightly and laughed with her "After all i am the best and no one can make me feel less... WOW! She really changed me that much?!... Is this bond so powerful?!"- Also- she bated her eyes sexily and kissed my hand- I wouldn't dare to yell at my mate to leave me alone... and cold- i could only stare at her as she faked a childish pout.

My heart skipped a beat at the sight and i couldn't stop myself from getting inside the bed and dragging her into a heated make out session. Now it was my time to laugh cause i needed to teach her how to kiss, because she never kissed anyone. That made me feel relived, i was going to be the first one in her heart... and last one.

_**Next Chapter: What will happen with Laxus's travel? What else happened that night? Did they mate already?**_


	3. History Passion!

_**Last Chapter:**_

_**P.O.V Laxus**_

My heart skipped a beat at the sight and i couldn't stop myself from getting inside the bed and dragging her into a heated make out session. Now it was my time to laugh cause i needed to teach her how to kiss, because she never kissed anyone. That made me feel relived, i was going to be the first one in her heart... and last one.

**_Chapter 3:_**

_**P.O.V Yuri**_

I gazed out of the window only to find my little brother being trained by my mate... even though we still haven't fulfill the pact cause i was injured and he didn't want to re-open the wound "Moo! I really wanted Laxus to mark me and i to mark him!... At least he moved me to a king bed so we could sleep together at night".

It had already passed a week since he found us and healed me. A week since he began to train my brother... a week since i started to die from being so bored "I can't stand not being able to fly through the skies... i miss it..." i smiled bitterly but shook it off quickly "Come on Yuri be a little bit more optimistic... let's read that new old book i gained from my last solo mission!".

I used my air magic to transport the book through the air towards me and opened it, just when i was about to began reading it Laxus's voice made me snap out of my trance- Didn't i tell you to not use your magic?- he gave me a stern gaze which was soon replaced by curiosity about the book on my lap- I had noticed that in this cabbage there are a lot of really old book as that one, care to tell me why?

I giggled and pat the spot next to me on bed, he chuckled but did a i told him- One of my passions is history!- i announced laughing at his shock expression "Well he has the right to be surprised... after all there are not a lot of people who likes this kind of stuff... specially on my age"- I'm amazed at how our ancestors were able to invent a language or discover a lot of different ways of surviving... specially to the way they gave of how they gave everything a meaning and a beginning...

-What do you mean by that?- he interrupted me to then shiver at the glare i sent him.

-Never...- i began slowly-... never interrupt me, ever again, in your life if you don't want me to get really angry- he nodded his head with wide opened eyes and they sweat dropped when i smiled as if nothing had happened. "It's not my fault! I hated when people interrupt me, specially when i'm explaining this kind of stuff! However, i can not stay so much time angry at him..." i pouted in my head- The Philosophical science is the art of asking to yourself: 'Why was this created?', 'From where did it came?', 'Which was the origin of the world?' and a lot more. In the old times they were very religious, even if they didn't believe in an only god they believed in different gods each having an specific task. But everything depended on the place from where it cames all this myths. Would you like to hear a bit of introduction for a few of them?

He smiled sweetly, i could tell you that he didn't noticed it cause he bearly smiles around us... even thought that hurts me i know that he needs time, and answered- I'm ready to hear anything from you MY mate.

I smiled back and began to tell what i knew- Celtic mythology is a broad term used to describe the myths of the Celtic peoples. These myths may be divided into subgroups corresponding to the branches of the Celtic language. The Celtic myths are usually divided into Irish, Scottish Gaelic, Welsh, Cornish, Manx and Breton myths, with the largest corpus of myths coming from the Irish and Welsh branches. Of these two branches, Irish myths seem to offer the most information, because it has a larger corpus of myths. This mythology of Celtic polytheism, the religion of the Iron Age Celts. Like other Iron Age Europeans, the early Celts maintained a polytheistic mythology and religious structure. Among Celts in close contact with Ancient Rome, such as the Gauls and Celtiberians, their mythology did not survive the Roman Empire, their subsequent conversion to Christianity, and the loss of their Celtic languages. It is mostly through contemporary Roman and Christian sources that their mythology has been preserved. The leader of the gods for the Irish pantheon appears to have been the Dagda. The Dagda was the figure after which male humans and other gods were based due to his embodiment of the ideal Irish traits. Celtic gods were also considered to be a clan due to their lack of specialization and unknown origins.

In Greek mythology, there was nothing but Chaos in the beginning: Chaos was autogenic. Chaos is called an elemental force, which is force made of itself alone and not composed of anything else. It exists from the beginning of the universe. To coin a phrase, you could say, "in the beginning, there was Chaos." Period. The idea of having the principle of Chaos at the beginning of the universe is like the New Testament idea that in the beginning was "The Word". Out of Chaos spun out other elemental forces or principles, like Love, Earth, and Sky, and in a later generation, the Titans.

In the beginning of the Egyptian mythology there was only the swirling watery chaos, called Nu. Out of these chaotic waters rose Atum, the sun god of the city of Heliopolis. It is believed that he created himself, using his thoughts and will. In the watery chaos, Atum found no place on which to stand. In the place where he first appeared, he created a hill. This hill was said to be the spot on which the temple of Heliopolis was built. Other interpretations find that Atum was the hill. In this interpretation Atum may represent the fertile, life giving hills left behind by the receding waters of the Nile's annual flood. As early as the Fifth-Dynasty, we find Atum identified with the sun god Ra. By this time his emergence on the primeval hill can be interpreted as the coming of light into the darkness of Nu. As the god of the rising sun, his name is Khepri. His next act was to create more gods. Because he was all alone in the world, without a mate, he made a union with his shadow. This unusual way of procreating offspring was not considered strange to the Egyptians. We find Atum regarded as a bisexual god and was sometimes called the 'Great He-She'. The Egyptians were thus able to present Atum as the one and only creative force in the universe. According to some texts the birth of Atum's children took place on the primeval hill. In other texts, Atum stayed in the waters of Nu to create his son and daughter. He gave birth to his son by spitting him out. His daughter he vomited. Shu represented the air and Tefnut was a goddess of moisture. Shu and Tefnut continued the act of creation by establishing a social order. To this order Shu contributed the 'principles of Life' while Tefnut contributed the 'principles of order'. After some time Shu and Tefnut became separated from their father and lost in the watery chaos of Nu. Atum, who had only one eye, which was removable. This was called the Udjat eye. Atum removed the eye and sent it in search of his children. In time they returned with the eye. At this reunion Atum wept tears joy, where these tears hit the ground, men grew. Now Atum was ready to create the world. So Shu and Tefnut became the parents of Geb, the earth and Nut, the sky. Geb and Nut gave birth to Osiris and Isis, Seth, Nephthys.

I... oh...- i blinked ashamed and embarrassed "Why did i get so carried away in front of MY mate?! He surely thinks that i am boring right now!"- Sorry... i...- however, i couldn't finish the phrase cause i had Laxus's lips on mines.

**P.O.V Laxus**

"How is she able to keep all that information in her brain?!" i thought as she was telling me about the history of Egyptian mythology, i was only able to stare stupidly as she told me about all the thing she knew. She was so gorgeous and loved how her eyes sparked each time she spoke about a god or something she is fond off... she looked so alive.

Her giggles of joy between her explanation brought me happiness and her sweet smile melted my rigid heart "I truly love this woman and each new thing i learn from her each day that it pass, after all she is a box full of surprises... and i love it! Life would be boring if i got to know her so easily"

However, one thing that i didn't like at all was when she apologized about getting carried away... so i cut her off with a mind blowing kiss- Don't you ever dare to apologize about your passions, specially when the one you are talking to is interested in what you are saying- i told her with a smirk causing her to blush and me to laugh at her flushed expression "Cute!".

She puffed her cheeks and began to hit me with her pillow "She is so childish!... she is only sixteen years old, she is practically a child!... I really don't want her to get tainted by me". I stiffed at the thought and pried for her not to notice it... but she needed to be so damn intelligent.

-What's wrong Laxus?- she asked concerned but i just shoved her away and told her that i was returning to train her little brother. However, i did not miss the pain expression that she had as i left the room...

_**Next Chapter: How will Laxus's attitude damage their relationship? Why does thunder dragon's slayer think that he would taint the wind fairy's slayer heart? Will Yuri convince him about the opposite?**_


	4. Scared

_**Last Chapter:**_

P.O.V Laxus

-What's wrong Laxus?- she asked concerned but i just shoved her away and told her that i was returning to train her little brother. However, i did not miss the pain expression that she had as i left the room...

_**Chapter 4:**_

P.O.V Yuri

"Bastard!" i was soaring the skies after, FINALLY, getting better "I can't believe him! I know that he is new in being nice, i even heard him confess it to my little brother, but i can not stand his cold shoulder at all! Ever since we chat he only visit me to change my bandage and sleep, but that's all. He doesn't speak or look at me into the eyes... that hurt... a lot!".

The other day i heard him talking with a woman by lacrima. She was gorgeous, she had long white hair and blue eyes, she looked so mature and elegant... "I know that i'm just over thinking everything... because i'm his mate, even though we haven't mated yet, but that will never change. I know that i should be sure that i'm the only one for his eyes... but the way he smiled and laughed with that woman... made me question everything about me. Am i good enough? Aren't i childish for him? After all i am seven years younger... I am pretty enough? I hate that bastard so much! I never felt it necessary to change, then he comes and turns my world up side down... And i have just met him two weeks ago! I truly loath how this 'mating instincts' thing work! One day you are fine by yourself and the other you can not live without that special person, even though you just met him... Although, i might confess that i don't hate this change that much... YES, i'm scared as hell. After all i'm stepping out side of my comfort zone but... Laxus makes me want to be better, even if it's to be worth him... i want to be a better woman".

I let myself shed a few tears as i landed on the edge of a cliff. The dry breeze hit me like a slap on the face, as if it was it's way to tell me 'Snap out of your pitting hole! God dammit be the Yuri i know you are and demand an answer! Or... just throw yourself at him and rape him'.

"Ok, i think that the last part was a deformation from my mind... but in a way the dry breeze is right. I'm not going to rape him! I'm not that desperate! I'm just going to face him and demand an answer..." my trail of thoughts ended when a familiar voice talked from behind me- You shouldn't be forcing your leg that much- Laxus said calmly... but i knew that behind his tome there was relieve, desperation and anger "He probably thought that i left for good... idiot".

I, slowly, turned around to face him ready to get some answers but when he shifted his gaze so he wouldn't look at me into my eyes i... i just exploded!- Why are you ignoring me?! Why don't you look at me in the eyes?! Did i bore you whit my talk the other day?! And who the fuck is that woman you talked with, by lacrima, the other day?!- i knew that i was talking non-sense, that by the look of pain and regret in Laxus's eyes every word that left my mouth only hurt him... as well as me. However, i was my heart was on it's emotional edge ready to break in any moment- Your ex-girlfriend?! Lover?!- now my tears were falling freely down my cheeks but i didn't care. I didn't care that he was watching me in my weak state, i didn't care his wide open eyes or his desperation to tell me that i was wrong... although i already knew it- I must admit that she is gorgeous, good catch buddy! I bet she is one hundred times more entertaining than me, she clearly can satisfy someone like yo...- However, i couldn't finish my phrase cause i had Laxus's lips smashed against mine in a heated lip lock. "Snap out Yuri!" i scolded myself and pushed him away, his broken heart was written, as clear as water, in his eyes... but when he tried to get closer i stepped back raising a hand in a warning. I had my heart broken before, by my father, and i didn't want it shatter once more- Don't get any closer...- i stuttered but he just ignored me stepping forward, with a strong determination in his eyes- I told you to...

P.O.V Laxus

"I'm the biggest bastard in the world!" (AN: Come on dude! You just discovered this now?! Even your mate is in accordance with all of us! -_-) "I can't believe that i hurt her so much that she started talking non-sense... i loath how much i love her! I loath that from a second to another i began to crave her as i had never desire no one! I loath that i would give her the world in a silver plate if she asks me to! I loath the fucking torture i'm putting myself to so i wouldn't jump on her and rape her! I loath that i only ended up hurting both of us! She was allowed to curse me in all the languages that she knew but something that couldn't stand was hearing her accuse me of cheating on her! I could never do that! I know that i only knew her two weeks ago... but she was everything to me. I am fucking afraid of this feeling! Letting my guards down so she could see all my regret and my eyes begging for forgiveness... being so vulnerable in front of her and knowing that she would receive me with her arms wide open without even thinking it once! My love for her consumed me, i couldn't even imagine my life without her anymore. If she happened to die... the only thing that would keep me living was that i know that she would ask me to take care of her little brother. But even then i would only me a body without heart or/and soul".

So when i heard her say 'Good catch buddy!' i finally snapped and shut her up with a kiss "I can't believe how much i needed this!". After a bit she pushed me away and i knew she could see my broken heart was written in my eyes... but when i tried to get closer she stepped back raising a hand in a warning. "She is so fucking stubborn! She doesn't even let me explain myself! She... she... she wants me to forget and step on every piece of pride that i have! She challenges me to a limit i could never imagine anyone being able to push me at! Even when i wasn't talking to her she challenged me silently with her actions... she drives me crazy! And i... i love it!"- Don't get any closer...- she stuttered but i just ignored her stepping forward, with a strong determination in my eyes "If she wants me to beg for her forgiveness... i will"- I told you to... - she began taking another step backwards almost falling off the cliff.

I felt my heart stopping and everything going in slow motion, how i grabbed her by the arms pulling her towards me as i wrapped my arms around her waist and burring my face in her short brown curly hair. On the other hand, she wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face on my chest.

After catching our breaths and slowing the rate of our hearts, for the fear, i separated enough from her so she could see my glare- How could you be such an idiot?! What would have happened if i weren't fast enough?! Luke would have turned into an orphan! And i would have been left alone!- i didn't care if my voice was cracking or how vulnerable i sounded, i needed her to know how much she means for me. "Fuck my heart is beating so fast! Partly from fear of her almost death... but mostly from the fear of letting someone in. I don't need her in... but i just want her in... i want her to hold my heart in her hands and protect it, and that's what it scares me... that she would end up hurting me or that i would end up pushing her away. However, every time i look in her eyes i could see that she has the same fears as i... and that she knows that i've got them too"- I didn't talk to you cause i knew that everything that would leave your mouth would be sassy, confident as well as intelligent, and that would only excite me. I didn't look into you eyes cause those beautiful brown eyes of yours are the ones that make me lose control of myself, and that would only make me want to fuck you against the wall, floor, desk, bed, anywhere just to be inside of you. That woman i was talking to was Mirajane Strauss, an old friend, which is well known for being a crazy match maker, so i asked her a few tips to control myself around you and about how to woo you correctly- i confessed, my eyes never leaving hers, as i caressed her right cheek- Don't you ever think that you are boring or unattractive to me cause...

-Shh!- she hushed me placing a finger on my lips, successfully shutting me up, to then give me a short kiss- I know it... it's only that i'm...

-Afraid- i cut her off, comprehending where was this going- I won't let you down- i assured her- With time we will both learn how to trust each other- i leaned down to capture her lips once more- Shit!...- i panted when we broke apart- If we don't stop... i don't think i'll be able to... control myself- i growled in husky voice, taking all myself control not to rape her as she she was nibbling my neck.

-Then don't- she told me with a stern gaze "Damn! I love it when she takes control! As well as i love it when i am in control!... I love everything with her!"- I want you, i want this... and i'm lucky that you can fly in your thunder form- she smiled mischievously, which confused me- I love the sky Laxus- she began- All my first experiences, in exception of falling in love and my first kiss, were while i was flying on the sky...- my eyes widened in shock "She couldn't be meaning_ that_! Could she?"- I want my first time to be up there- she whispered in my ears... and that was the straw that broke the camel.

"Who could have imagined that sex while flying could be so hot?!".

_**Next Chapter: How will Laxus's and Yuri's mating life be? Will Laxus tell The Kagami about his past? Will they accept him?**_

_**Author Note: Sorry for not updating earlier! Is that i was finishing another stories and then i was caught up with school work!**_


	5. Sorry

**_Author's note: _**  
**_I'm really sorry for not updating. It's that i am having a writter's block, i can't manage to continue the story. That's why i will be leaving the continuation for later._**  
**_XOXO KURENOHIKARI ;)_**


	6. Secret out

**_Last Chapter:_**

**P.O.V Laxus**

\- I love the sky Laxus- she began- All my first experiences, in exception of falling in love and my first kiss, were while i was flying on the sky...- my eyes widened in shock "She couldn't be meaning that! Could she?"- I want my first time to be up there- she whispered in my ears... and that was the straw that broke the camel.

"Who could have imagined that sex while flying could be so hot?!".

_**Chapter 5:**_

**P.O.V Laxus**

MY Mate and i were getting the ingredients for tonight's dinner, while Luke was spinning around the market- So... lamb or pork?- asked my girlfriend with the cutest incognito expression i had ever seen, that i couldn't stop myself and kissed her.

-Let's ask our little hero- i told her once we broke away, loving the way her eyes shone with love as they always do when i put her brother's comfort before mine- Hey little man come over here!- i called out for him.

-What's wrong Laxus-nii?- Luke asked me as he jumped on me so i would lift him, something that i did.

\- What would you like for dinner tonight? Lamb or pork?- Yuri asked him sweetly, kissing his cheek afterwards.

Making me question myself if this was what a married couple felt when they had a child... if it was i couldn't wait to get MY Mate pregnant. However, i knew that i couldn't steal her youth with such a burden that being a mother would be. "I need to wait a few years. I still can't believe that i we both mated only two weeks ago, it seemed as we had always been a family. Family... how is Fairy Tail doing right now?".

-Laxus? Darling what's wrong? - the voice of Yuri brought me back from my thoughts.

-Nothing- i lied miserably shacking my head from side to side. And sweated under her serious gaze that shouted 'Tell-me-the-truth-right-now-!'-So... lamb or pork?- i asked suddenly, after a few minutes of an uncomfortable staring contest, trying to chance the topic. The last thing that i wanted was them to discover my secret... they would hate me if they knew what i did to my family.

-Pork- answered shortly MY Love, i knew that as soon as we reached home she would demand an explanation and i will be forced to give it to her... cause even though if she doesn't show it, she is as strong as me. And she is seven years younger! Normally i would feel jealous but being her the one with the power only left me relaxed that she would be able to defend herself- Take Luke out, he is getting restless of not doing anything, while i am paying for the stuff.

-Hay madam!- we, Luke and i, chanted heading outside.

\- Your sister is a control freak- i told Luke who only giggled at my comment and began to use his magic to lift himself in the air.

If you pay enough attention to him you'll be able to notice that the sun rays were able to reveal his delicate but strong fairy wings. I still couldn't believe how similar this little brat was to MY Mate. They both had the same hair, skin, smile, heart and eyes... i think that the only thing that they weren't similar was with their attitude. MY girlfriend is always so reserved and sophisticated while her brother was so open to everyone as well as the best pranker that i had ever met.

-Isn't that Laxus?!- whispered the frightened voice of Warren.

-Yes, he is- murmured back Max as frightened as his partner.

"Shit! Fairy Tail is here! What the hell do i do now?!".

**P.O.V Max**

Memories of me and Warren fighting against each other came back to my mind. I couldn't stop myself from shivering from fear as a puppy that was kicked by his owner.

"What if he still is angry at us?! If he notice us he might kill us in the spot!" just when i finished my thought a little boy flew towards my ex-guild mate- That boy had a dead wish- Warren commented and i only could gulp paralyzed from fear and anticipation, cause i knew that my partner was right.

But you'll know my surprise when Laxus smiled and hugged the little boy. I was starting to feel dizzy but i was only ready to black out when a gorgeous and very young woman skipped towards them. Laxus wrapped one arm protectively around her waist and kissed her temple before walking away together.

-Do you think that Laxus is that little boy's father?- i asked Warren who only told me that it was the best think to our minds if we forget about everything. And i couldn't find anything to complain about.

**P.O.V Yuri**

You would know my surprise when i heard two mages talking about MY Mate as if they were talking about Zeref. "He really needs to explain... a lot".

After having dinner i cut three pieces of black forest cake, my favorite, and joined the other two in the living room. I placed one plate in front of each one of us and stared at Laxus hoping for an answer.

-I once was a S-class mage of a guild... Fairy Tail to be more precisely- i opened my eyes in shock, Fairy Tail was one of the best guilds in Fiore- Gramps is the guild master- "Now i guess were all of this is going, Laxus already told me about the tense relationship that he shares with his father and grandfather"- I thought that the guild was full of weak and foolish mages as well as i was tired of waiting for my turn to be the guild master... so i tried to take the control by force- now it was my jaw the one that dropped. I continued listening in silence as he explained everything that he did and how much he regretted everything that he did- Please don't hate me!- he begged once he finished his speech.

I wanted to hate him... i really did. But i knew all that he went through his childhood and i understood how lost he felt. I guess that what people say is truth: 'Once you get to know your enemy you'll start liking them'. Also, everyone was allowed to commit mistakes as long as they learnt from them. So as i looked into his beautiful and broken green-blue eyes i knew that i had already forgiven him.

-I couldn't not even if i wanted to- i answered leaning to kiss him.

-You are not the same man, are you?- asked Luke slowly.

-Not i'm not little man- answered Laxus siting my brother on his lap- I'm a better man now, thanks to both of you.

-Then i forgive you!- exclaimed Luke happily, making us laugh relived.

I noticed that Laxus felt more relived, as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders which made me happy.

Just when we were about to start eating our piece of cake, we heard an explosion and a lot of screams following it.

**_Next Chapter: What happened? What are they going to do about it?_**


	7. Kai Kernot

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Yuri**

Just when we were about to start eating our piece of cake, we heard an explosion and a lot of screams following it.

_**Chapter 6:**_

**P.O.V Laxus**

-Luke stay here and don't you dare to go outside meanwhile Laxus and i are going to see what's going on!- Yuri told her little brother, who merely nod his head, before flying away with me next to her side. Once we reached the origin of the commotion we both gaped at the two S-class monsters that were fighting against, what seemed to be, a re-equipment mage about my age- He won't be able to win!- screamed, cause there was to much noise, MY Mate- And even if he could the fight would destroy the village!

Suddenly an idea bumped into my head, it was brilliant but i hated it... for it would put her in danger. "She is strong Dreyar! Don't treat her as glass!" i scolded myself before telling MY Girlfriend my idea. By the look that she gave me i knew that if we weren't about to get into a huge fight she would fuck me right there, "Of course nothing will stop her when we return home" i thought with a mischievous smirk.

I saw her as she used her air magic to lift both monsters and throw them to the forest so no one might get hurt and to evade further destruction-What did just happened?!- i heard the re-equipment mage exclaim, as he was watching dumbly at MY Mate.

-I don't know who the hell you are but if you want to fight those monsters take my hand!- i told him landing next to him. He watched me hesitantly, making my impatient to grow- Come on choose now or i'll go without you!- i ended up barking angrily and worried for MY Mate's safety.

It seemed that my yelling made him react and decided to grab my hand. I quickly transported us, in lightening form, towards where Yuri was fighting the S-class monsters- That girl is amazing!- the re-equipment mage praised with respect, normally i would feel threatened cause someone else was checking her out. But at the moment i could only nod in shock as i watched her control the air creating twenty mini, but sharp, hurricanes. The monsters were caged and could only receive the hits from Yuri's attack unable to fight back.

-Will you both stop gaping as idiots and help me out a little bit!- she screamed angrily, by her tone i knew that tonight i won't end up getting lucky.

-Lightening Dragon's Roar!- i chanted from the top of the hurricanes, knocking a monster down- Lightening Dragon's Punch!- I hit the same monster together with Yuri's Wind Fairy's Punch. At the corner of my eye i could see the other mage fighting with an armour he called 'Arthur's Royal Armour'- I'll fight against this monster, you cover his- i pointed at the re-equipment mage- and mine's backs!- she just nodded and lifted herself in the air as she chanted in an old language, out of the blue her eyes began to shine in a white light and the whole sky was at her disposition. "Fuck! I should take her to fight with me more often, she looks sexy as hell!" i shook my head from side to side in amusement at what my eyes saw. However, all fun were washed away from my expression when the two monsters joined into one to then knock out my two partners- Yuri!- i yelled in rage as i saw her fall in the ground unconscious. "Why did everything that i ever loved need to end up in a tragedy?!... I won't let anyone to take her away from me!" suddenly i began to feel my whole body overflowing with power. I looked up to the sky feeling the storm clouds, i could sense how the atoms were crashing against each other ready to let go a lightening at my command. And that's what they did...- Electric Storm!- the sky roared along with me, releasing the biggest amount of lightnings, that i could ever create, and roasting the monster in the way. When i was sure that the fucking creature was dead i ran towards MY Mate, who was awaken- Are you ok, MY Love?

She just nod her head slowly with wide open eyes, that reflected all her pride, disbelief and shock. I chuckled at that, but couldn't blame her i was fucking surprised myself- The other mage...- she was finally able to talk without stuttering and the first thing that she does is mention him, which made me very angry- How is he?

-I'm fine, thanks for worrying- he answered staying away from us- By the way my name is Kai Kernot. Thanks for your help, the mission said that there was only one monster... which in the end was right.

-No problem, but the next time you better be aware of where does the fight end up being. You could have hurt someone- Yuri scolded him half-hearted while i was grunting angrily next to her- My name is Yuri Kagami and he is my mate Laxus Dreyar. Which guild are you part of?

-None, i'm a solo mage-he answered, giving me a warily gaze. I only smirked with satisfaction, knowing that he would think it twice before trying to steal MY Yuri away from me- I'd like to share the recompense with both of you, after all you were the ones that finished the mission. Also, i will pay for all the damage that i caused to the village- he added quickly when he saw My Girlfriend opening her mouth, making her pout and to us to laugh "Maybe he isn't such a bad guy".

**P.O.V Yuri**

I giggled internally as i was watching Laxus and Kai chat and laugh together, as if they were old friends. After we presented ourselves we went to tell Luke what happened to then go to recollect the reward, meanwhile we began to know each other better. Specially when we invited him to stay over to have a cup of coffy, that ended up in him staying the night.

At the moment we were having breakfast as we were exchanging stories of our adventures. I really had the temptation of breaking into a hysterical laughter, cause as soon as Laxus discovered that Kai was gay the dude became his best friend and all trace of hostility was forgotten, but i shut up for i would embarrass my mate.

As well as i might add that he wasn't such a bad guy, he really appreciate my knowledge of history!- So Kai, what are you going to do now? Will you continue traveling through Fiore? Or will finally decide to settle down?- i asked, very curious. He told us that since his parents died, when he was fourteen, he had been traveling through the world never staying more than a month in one place.

-I don't know... i had always been the omega kind of man. Always by myself, i'd never sat down to talk with someone like this- he confessed. Laxus and i exchanged gazes of compression, we were the same. Neither one of us had ever been open to no one, in exception of us, scared of being left behind and/or hurt- But... i have to admit that i like it. However, i know that i will miss to travel around...

-You can always do that in missions or during vacation- told him Laxus with a smirk- Look... neither one of us here is good at being open to other people. Yuri and Luke might be kind and gentle towards the rest but they never had friends, until we decided to live here, now we know everyone in the village and have a friendly relationship with all of them- he thought something for a minute before continuing talking- Stay here, buy an apartment or a house. Try to socialize a bit, we will help you. We can take missions the four of us, and sometimes we three can go in a S-class one while Luke is being taken care of by a baby-sitter. No one knows maybe you'll like it, maybe not. I fyou don't continue wandering through the world, but stop and visit us sometimes- we all stayed silent staring at him with incredulous looks on our faces- What?!- he growled after a while of just staring at him.

-That was the longest, most profound, initiative and nice speech i had ever heard you say- i simply replied not snapping out of my trance. After a bit of being under Laxus's glare i just shook my head and faced Kai with a sweet smile playing on my lips- But he is right. Try it, you'll loose nothing by doing it.

-Hmp...- my new friend chuckled a bit- Well... alright, you are right i will loose nothing by just trying to settle down. Who knows? I might like t in the end.

-That's the attitude!- exclaimed Luke, making us all laugh a little bit more. I could sense that Kai was less nervous and more relax now. At the beginning he wouldn't let us come near him, and refused to talk about his life. But after we opened up to him he began to tell us some stories and ended up confessing his past after i told him about my father and Laxus about his. I ended up learning that if you want someone that was hurt in the past to open up to you, you'll need to open up first as well as to not pressure them on doing it.

After breakfast we all went to the backyard to play with the ball and talk some more, we were having so much time that we didn't notice it was getting late until the sun began to set. Kai refused to let us help him find a house and stated that he wanted to find one by himself, something that we understood and respected.

-Yuri-onechan i really liked Kai, can he come over again tomorrow?- i heard my little brother ask but i was lost in my thoughts to answer him- Yuri-onechan?

-Yeah, Luke what's wrong?- i asked him, coming back from my thoughts.

-We should be asking that- said Laxus- What were you thinking about?

-Luke it's late, go to sleep- i told him- Laxus and i need to discuss something important.

_**Next Chapter: What was thinking Yuri? What do they need to discuss?**_


	8. Second Dragon Slayer Stage

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Yuri**

-Yuri-onechan i really liked Kai, can he come over again tomorrow?- i heard my little brother ask but i was lost in my thoughts to answer him- Yuri-onechan?

-Yeah, Luke what's wrong?- i asked him, coming back from my thoughts.

-We should be asking that- said Laxus- What were you thinking about?

-Luke it's late, go to sleep- i told him- Laxus and i need to discuss something important.

**_Chapter 7:_**

**P.O.V Yuri**

-What's wrong MY Love?- asked me a concerned Laxus, i could also sense a bit of fear in his tone. "I bet that he is thinking that he did something wrong", the thought made me almost laugh. However, what was going on was way too serious for laughing.

-Do you remember what happened when i was knocked out?- i inquired, watching how all trace of fear was replaced with a grim expression, "I bet that he was recalling the facts". When i received a small nod of confirmation, i continued- I had been eating my head ever since, trying to bring some light to the issue. But only when Kai commented that you had maybe opened your second origin to protect me, that i discovered the truth. Yes, you had opened your second origin... but also developed the 'dragon's slayers second stage'- Laxus's eyes widened in confusion but stayed silent knowing by experience that i hate being interrupted, which made me smile a little bit- The second stage is also called the second dragon's nature, and it's when a dragon or dragon slayer opens a new element of magic to use that is stronger than the original. For what i saw the other day it seemed that yours permits you to create powerful electric storms, you will also gain a weapon made of the new element- i stopped my explanation as i saw him blink a few times, "This is too much to process so fast"- Opening it is almost impossible to the majority of dragons and there is no written proof that a dragon slayer had ever reached it- at the mention of this i could practically see his eyes shinning in pride and joy- The second stage will help you to complete your dragon slayer's training very fast however, when you reach the moment when your practice for the second nature of dragons begin it will be the double of difficult. We fairy's slayers and fairies also have something similar, it works in the same way that yours. On the other hand, it is easier for us to reach. I had already opened it the day that i escaped my parents house- i shivered recalling all my dark memories of that past but relaxed as Laxus wrapped his arms around me. It comforts me to know that now i have him by my side, ready to warm me whenever i need it- As i told you before i am a Air Fairy's slayer, i can use the air as i wish. However, when i opened my second nature i was able to move the howl sky at my command. Creating storms, hurricanes, blizzards, i could freeze the sky or evaporate if i feel like it- i saw my mate opening his mouth ready to ask a question but i knew which was it, beating him with an answer before he inquired- The reason why i am able to do more thing with the sky than you, is that i control one of the four principle elements which are: Air, Water, Earth and Fire. Meanwhile you control a secondary element which can be: Thunder, Iron, Plants, Ice, Gems, and the list goes on and on- he closed his mouth to then nod his head slowly with a grim expression. I knew that he didn't like at all the idea of me having more power thanks to what element i domain but knew that he would never trade his thunder magic for nothing- I'll give you a tip for your training, always follow your instincts as a dragon. That's what i had done and served me perfectly. Also, i would like to spare with you and your new powers it might help you as well.

-You'll never change- he chuckled shaking his head from side to side- Always eager for a good fight- he stopped laughing and leaned down to steal a kiss from my lips- But i love you just like that, and i'll always will- i opened my eyes in shock, it was the first time that Laxus had said something like that. He wasn't the sappy kind of guy and i had already came to terms with that, he preferred action to express himself. As he did just a few moment ago when he hugged, he could have murmured comforting thing in my ear to calm me down but he only wrapped his arms around my waist and caressed my arms, giving me the warmth i needed it.

However, right now he was confessing me his eternal love with sweet words- You never cease to surprise me my love- i answered pecking his lips- Whenever i think that i had figured you out, something changes. Maybe that's why they say that thunder never lands in the same time twice...- my sweet smile changed into a mischievous one at the thoughts that just occurred to me- Perhaps you may get lucky tonight my dear mate- i leaned down giving him a slow and long kiss before standing up and walking to our bedroom as i swung my hips sensually.

**P.O.V Laxus**

I stared dumbly at the open door of the room i shared with the love of my life as i still felt the kiss on my lips. "Fuck! I can't believe that a sixteen years old girl that had been virgin until the moment i came around, is playing with me as if a were a hormonal adolescent... maybe it's time to make her beg with help of some BDSM toys".

_**Next Chapter: How will Laxus training develop? Will Kai get costumed to not travel all the time?**_


	9. Sparing

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Laxus**

I stared dumbly at the open door of the room i shared with the love of my life as i still felt the kiss on my lips. "Fuck! I can't believe that a sixteen years old girl that had been virgin until the moment i came around, is playing with me as if a were a hormonal adolescent... maybe it's time to make her beg with help of some BDSM toys".

**_Chapter 8:_**

**P.O.V Laxus**

I woke up with a nude Yuri above me, wearing a very satisfied expression on her sleepy face. I moved her slowly, careful of not waking her up, so i could get to the bathroom and get ready for today. Once bathed and dressed i strolled into the kitchen to find out that Luke was already awaken and had had just finished breakfast.

-Good morning little boy- i grunted, still a bit sleepy "MY Mate really knows how to wear me off", serving myself a glass of orange juice and a plate of bacon- How long have you been awake?- i inquired sitting down on the seat next to him.

-Thirty minutes ago- he answered with a cheerful tone but by his expression i knew that something was bothering him.

-Spill it brat! I know that you want to ask me something- i demanded with a smirk when he gazed me with wide open eyes, full of surprise.

-Well... yesterday while i was sleeping i heard a few muffled screams coming from the room that you share with my sister...- i began to sweat- and as Yuri-onechan isn't awake yet... i was wondering if she was sick...- "Uff! Saved!"- Is she?

-Is she what?- i asked, snapping put of my relived thoughts.

-Is my sister sick?

-Oh! No, no she isn't sick- i answered rapidly not licking his worried expression- She is just tired, let her sleep some more. By the way, would you like me to drop you at Kai's- it had already passed a month since we met him and we went with him to a lot of mission, he had earned the trust of our family.

-Yes!- he jumped off the seat and ran, well let's better say flew cause that's what he did, towards the door- Come on Laxus-onisan!- i chuckled at how childish he acts sometimes "Well it's good to see that he doesn't act so mature all the time, he should enjoy his childhood as much as he can".

After leaving him under Kai's care i transported myself, in my lightening form, to the middle of the forest so i could continue the training of my dragon's slayer second nature. After only five days of training i had finished all that i could learn from my lightening dragon slayer magic and since then i had began training my storm dragon slayer magic.

At the beginning it was very hard but after a few tips from MY gorgeous Mate i understood how it all worked... it didn't stop from being very difficult but at least now i knew from where to start- I loath it whenever i wake up without you by my side, do you know that? The least you could do is wake me up and tell me that you are going to leave the house... or write me a note- the voice of Yuri straddle me, making me almost hit her with a hurricane which she only deflected with by moving her hand- Not bad Laxus, you are getting stronger very fast- she complemented with a smirk of her own, knowing that i hate when she talks to me with superiority "This surely is payback from leaving her side, without telling her"- What do you say about you fulfilling your promise of us sparing?

Now i was the one who smirked "I love how she thinks". With no words necessary we both launched ourselves at each other, ready for a fight. She created a wall of air to protect her from my fast attacks in my thunder form. Soon she had me occupied with the hail that was falling from the sky, taking this chance to hit me with her Air Fairy Slayer's Wing Slash. The hit was hard but not enough to defeat me, i attacked back with my Dragon Slayer Lightening Punch. However, she dodged it and tried to hit me with her own punch. soon enough we were both throwing punches and kicks against each other.

Our frustration was being showed int the weather, the sky was covered with storm clouds and lightening was dancing around us- I think that it's enough from playing, don't you think Yuri?- i commented with a wide smirk, it's been a while since i had so much fun.

-I think it too- she answered me and flew in the air, in a moment i followed her up.

Both of us chanted our own storm magic spell... and attacked.

**P.O.V Yuri**

I fell on my knees panting in disbelief. "Since when did Laxus get so powerful?" i asked myself as i gazed at My mate's unconscious body next to me "Soon he will be stronger than me... but for now i shall take him to out house and heal him".

I carried him to our bed and took care of him until he woke up and took care of me,

-I think that it's time to go for Luke- i told him and smiled when a received a nod of confirmation of my boyfriend.

We walked, holding hands, laughing and kissing towards Kai's house not noticing anything around us but us... or at least until someone yelled at us... or more specifically me- Wait a minute young lady!

**_Next Chapter: Who is that person? What would he/she want?_**


End file.
